


This Is How You Do It

by Silence_burns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arena, Gen, so therehad to be some blood, there's not much violence but obviously theres a fight described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine fighting in the Thor: Ragnarok arena and Loki being unable to take his eyes off you.





	This Is How You Do It

The crowd was cheering, already thirsty for blood. The fighters that were queued before you were sloppy and messy, making their fight boring and last way too long for your liking. They’ve made many unnecessary mistakes which could have been avoided if they were professionals, but you could see from their moves they’re basically newbies, fighting only in some pitiful bar fights or on the streets. You had no idea what made them change their natural habitat and look for luck in a place like this one, but you doubt they’ve found it here. The fresh red liquid was profusely marking the way both of them were being dragged off the pit. The sand didn’t protest.

The sand was hungry. Always.

“It’s rare to see such an incompetence here. I’ve always thought this place had more… class.”

The soft voice from behind you didn’t scare you, although you’d barely heard the tall man approaching. You didn’t move, not really interested in whatever reason he had to talk. You were standing on one of the small balconies almost on the ground level, but hidden from the sight of anyone else from the outside.

You side-eyed the man still standing slightly on your left and a few feet behind you. You didn’t know his face, which wasn’t unusual considering how little time you’ve been spending outside the huge area of the arena and its surrounding, where the quarters of the most valuable fighters were placed; yours included. You rarely enjoyed anyone’s company - making friends in such a place was a waste of time and effort. Simply too many deaths happened too quickly. Some injuries meant an end of one’s career too. After some time you got used to being alone and you got to enjoy it.

The man has had a pale face which contrasted with his dark hair. From first sight you knew he had to be rich and grown up rich and not only because of how expensive his deep green suit looked - you could see it in his attitude too. Head high, chin up, calm gaze observing the arena like he owned the place. He had to be owner of one or many fighters and probably visited them before the fight. You didn’t like him. It would be a pleasure to cause him some problems beating up his fighter.

“It’s not that easy to fight to the death with class,” you said, looking back at the bright sand being raked to hide and disperse the blood stains. You still had some time before your turn.

“But not impossible,” he dropped a hint. You could see the slightest of grins playing on his lips.

“Not impossible,” you nodded.

“Especially for someone skilled.”

“Are you trying to outbid me?” you raised an eyebrow.

“Do I look like I am?”

“You look like you don’t belong here” you folded your arms, straightening your back to look taller. “If I were you, I wouldn’t leave my nice little seat up there in the lodge of the wealthy.”

“Oh my, do I sense a treat?” the dark-haired man smirked openly, locking his gaze with yours. He could still look at you from above and that annoyed you even more, but you were not going to start a fight in a place like this - you were perfectly aware that there were security guards standing in the corridors just in case of accidents.

“The only thing you should sense is the time running. After the sound of the gong, the lower levels of arena are locked, so there is no way out. Better go now or you will end up as one of the contestants,” you said teasingly. You wished you were paired with him just so you could beat that smirk off his lips.

The man didn’t look scared or surprised and his smile only grew wider. He saluted provocatively, backing away to the door.

“I hope you are not only good at talking.”

“You’ll see,” you raised your chin.

“Oh, I surely won’t take my eyes off you,” the bastard said before disappearing in the corridor. Even then you could still feel his presence in the small room.

You took a deep breath before clearing all your thoughts. It was your turn. Arena was awaiting you, the speaker slowly increasing the tension on the tribune. You could almost feel the hundreds of voices pumping the adrenaline through your veins. You waited for that moment. For your moment. You were done watching newbies playing in the sand. It was time for a real show.

* * *

Loki sat on a chair carved in detail so that it looked like a throne. It wasn’t too comfortable though, but he couldn’t do anything with it. The part of the lobby he was seated in was available only to a certain group of wealthy personas, so it was far more calm and silent than the rest of arena. The final fight of the evening was just about to start.

The moment you entered the sand-covered pit, cheering grew even stronger. You were the favorite of the fight and you knew it. You have worked hard on your reputation.

You waved to the crowd with your free hand, holding a sword in the other one. When you noticed Loki, you saluted to him with a smirk, completely ignoring the bulky man entering arena on the other side. The evening was all yours. You could feel it deep inside of you.

The moment the gong ringed, the man attacked you from the left, trying to finish the fight before it even started.

“That’s not fair play, you know?” you said, bending down under his sword without much effort.

He only growled something angrily in a language you didn’t know, but you didn’t care.

You marked a punch, quickly moving down to trip him. He fell down hard with surprise on his face and you circled him with your hands up, waving to the people, even though you could easily slit his throat. But people arrived to watch the show, not a plain slaughter. And you were the star, shining brightly on the dirt and sand.

Loki was fascinated.

His thoughts didn’t show on his face - from the outside he looked calm and even slightly bored. The only thing that betrayed him were his eyes which he couldn’t tear away from you. Far away, down in the fighting pit, there was no longer a fight, at least not like the ones before. You smiled, you winked to the ones seated closer, you even clapped your hands after your opponent did something well. It was clear he wasn’t able to hit you, but you didn’t finish the fight bloodily. You enjoyed every minute of avoiding the punches and blocking his sword just to make him even more mad and desperate, using his anger against him. Your moves were smooth and prudent and it was apparent you were the one in control over whatever was to happen.

It had been a long time since Loki enjoyed a fight that wasn’t his own.

After you decided it was over and looked up to his lobby, Loki nodded to you, gesturing for you to meet him. You smiled, not answering. The adrenaline was still pumping through your veins. Maybe you’ll come to him. Or maybe you’ll make him find you. You still hadn’t made up your mind.


End file.
